


Savua silmissä, tulta rinnassa - alempanakin

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/F, Humor, Metamorphmagus, Suomi | Finnish, Tonks as man, draamaa, huumoria, metamorfimaagi, tonks miehenä, väijykeikka
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenen mielestä on hyvä ajatus komentaa neljännesveela väijymään huomaamattomana Voldemortin värväysbisnestä?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savua silmissä, tulta rinnassa - alempanakin

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Sisilja
> 
> Tämä on KOP3-haasteficci. Alkuperäinen haaste oli seuraavanlainen:
> 
> _Paritus: Nymphadora Tonks/Fleur Delacour  
>  Lajityyppi: yleisdraama (general) ja/tai seikkailu ja/tai huumori  
> Ikäraja: S — K-18  
> Yhteenveto(ehdotus): Tonks ja Fleur päätyvät pariksi Killan huippusalaiseen (ja toki myös -vaaralliseen) tehtävään, ja tottahan rapatessa roiskuu. Näiden kahden välille mahtuu sekä huutoriitaa, säpinää - että 110% naisenergiaa._
> 
> Öööööööh. Yritin seikkailullista naisenergiaa pursuvaa ficciä, mutta pornoksi meni. Toivottavasti löytyy edes haasteen vaatima määrä draamaa ja huumoria, eikä ole pelkkää seksiä (kuten vähän pelkään). Noh, toivottavasti maistuu haastajalle tämmöisenään :)
> 
> Suurkiitos Jollelle ja Sisiljalle avusta, jälkimmäiselle myös pikabetauksesta sekä henkisestä tuesta :D
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

Tilanne on niin outo, että jos minun pitäisi kertoa jollekulle, miten kummalliseen paikkaan olen joutunut, minun pitäisi ihan istua alas ja miettiä, mistä aloitan. Sitä teen juuri tällä hetkellä, siis istun aloillani. Istumisessa ei tietenkään ole mitään epänormaalia, harrastan sitä oikeastaan melko paljon. Istumapaikkanikaan ei sinällään ole epätavallinen, sillä istun hämärässä, noitien ja velhojen kansoittamassa kuppilassa.

Mutta.

Ensinnäkään en ole oma itseni. Metamorfimaagi kun olen, niin olen toki tottunut muuttamaan ulkonäköni aina tarpeen vaatiessa. Tällä kertaa minua ei kuitenkaan tunnistaisi edes oma äitini kaikkien turpajouhien, paksunnettujen leukaperien ja komeana kyömynä ulkonevan nenäni keskeltä. Jopa vasemmassa lahkeessani on enemmän täytettä kuin tavallisesti. Minun tekee jatkuvasti mieli hieraista haarojani ihan vain varmistaakseni, että kaikki kalusteet ovat kuten pitää.

Eikä siinä vielä kaikki!

Näin hämäräperäisissä kuppiloissa oleskelu ei todellakaan kuulu lempiharrastuksieni joukkoon. Vaikka olen joutunut jo aurorivirkani puolesta käymään kaikenlaisissa kohteissa, yleensä niissä kuitenkin tarjotaan vähemmän väkeviä ja niissä on enemmän hengitettävää ilmaa eikä suurimmaksi osaksi piipuista nousevaa, kitkerää tupakansavua. Myöskään niiden asiakkaat eivät järjestään jätä huppuaan laskematta. Toisin kuin juottolassa, jonka penkkiä parastaikaa kulutan.

Kaikkein oudointa kuitenkin ( _olen jo ehtinyt unohtaa, monenneksiko oudointa tämä muuten olisi_ ) on juomaseurani. Nimittäin Dumbledore päätti yhteistuumin Kahlesalvan kanssa tuupata minut lapsenvahdiksi keltanokkakiltalaiselle, vieläpä _ranskalaiselle_ keltanokkakiltalaiselle, ja lähetti meidät yhdessä haistelemaan virtauksia Viistokujan Vihoviimeiseen rotanloukkoon. Kyllä, kyseisen kuppilan nimi on todellakin "Vihoviimeinen rotanloukko". Ja tässä tapauksessa nimi on enne.

Kenen mielestä on hyvä ajatus komentaa neljännesveela väijymään huomaamattomana Voldemortin värväysbisnestä? Eihän tytön tarvitse kuin pikkusormeaan liikauttaa, niin kaikki paikalla olijat tuntevat sen munaskuissaan. Minä mukaan lukien.

Sillä vaikka Fleur olisikin potentiaalinen kiltalainen poikaystävänsä kautta ja kaikki kädet ovat tarpeen tulehtuneessa taikamaailman tilanteessa, on sulaa hulluutta käyttää hänen taitojaan näin. Varsinkin minun seurassani. Joudun kouraisemaan haarojani toiseen kertaan ihan vain varmistaakseni, ettei liikehdintä johdu vaikkapa ylimääräisten ulokkeiden häviämisestä.

Siitä ei pelkoa, ongelma on pikemminkin päinvastainen.

Pärskähdän ääneen.

Hunnun alta kuuluu kahahdus. Ilmeisesti "partnerini" kääntyy katsomaan minua. En voi tietystikään olla siitä varma, koska en näe paksujen kankaiden alle — kuten eivät muutkaan paikallaolijat.

_Entäpä jos kohottaisin kangasta ja riisuisin sen ja alla olevan myös, ehkä avaisin pari paidan nappia lisää, kenties livauttaisin käteni paidan helman alle, paljaalle iholle..._

Tuhahdan uudestaan peittääkseni voihkauksen, joka kurkustani muuten purkautuisi.

"Mikä on 'ätänä?" Fleur sorahtaa matalalla äänellä.

Sanoilla on merkillinen vaikutus. Vaikka ne lausutaan hiljaisella, miltei kuulumattomalla äänellä, ääniaallot etenevät tunkkaisessa ilmassa kuin renkaat lammen pinnalla. Ei niitä tietysti _näe_ , mutta pöydissä nuokkuvat kohentavat asentojaan ja vilkuilevat sivuilleen aina vain laajemmassa piirissä. Joku jopa nousee seisomaan oikoen tahraista viittaansa pahimmilta rypyiltä.

Tiedän hyvin, miltä heistä tuntuu. Pikkuhousuissani värisee yhä, ja olen sentään ensimmäisenä tulilinjalla.

"Pää kiinni, räähkät eivät osaa puhua!"

Fleur kohentautuu kuin selkäänsä suoristaen. Tunnen hänen kylmän katseensa, joka lävistäisi teräsbetonin, saati sitten halvan puuvillan.

Kerään muitakin katseita. Oletettavasti juuri istumaseurani vuoksi. Ei minussa muuten ole mitään katsottavaa, mutta veelaveri paistaa läpi paksuista kankaistakin ja meidän suunnassamme olen ainoa näkyvä kohde. Yritän kurtistaa pöyheitä kulmiani ja murahtaa viereisen pöydän toljottajalle. Nuori poika ei murahduksesta välitä, kääntää vain katseensa Fleuriin ja jatkaa tuijottamista suu avoinna.

_Arvaisitpa vain poika, mitä kankaiden alla piilotellaan._

"Ei tästä tule mitään, ei sinusta ole väijyyn", suhahdan suupielestäni ja hieraisen jälleen haarojani. "Lähdetään."

"Mutta emme ole saaneet lainkaan tietoja", Fleur kuiskaa takaisin. Hän yrittää pidätellä minua laskemalla kätensä reidelleni.

Vedän kiivaasti henkeä. Hänen sormensa lepäävät ehkä tuuman päässä puolijäykästä lisäosastani. Joudun puremaan hammasta, etten vetäisi hänen kättään perille asti. Pääni tyhjenee kaikesta muusta, on vain lämmin käsi sekä kummallinen, eteerinen tuoksu... ei tuoksu, pikemminkin _aura_ , joka Fleurista säteilee.

_Lupaan kuun ja taivaan ja tähdet, kunhan vain tulet vielä hieman lähemmäs ja olet ainoastaan minun. Mitä tahansa, aivan mitä tahansa..._

Sulje silmäni hetkeksi ja keskityn. Olen aurori. Olen ammattilainen. Tämä _ei_ ole ensimmäinen kerta, kun työskentelen peitetehtävissä. Hän on vain nainen. Erittäin kaunis, viehättävä, lahjakas, sinnikäs, ihanasti omalaatuinen nainen, mutta silti vain nainen. Kuolaan sitten omalla ajallani, nyt on työnteon aika.

"Emmekä saakaan niin kauan, kun kaikki keskittyvät sinuun", saan lopulta sanottua käheäksi karahtaneesta kurkustani.

Fleur on hetken hiljaa ja tunnen jälleen hänen katseensa. Tällä kertaa siinä on puntaroiva sävy, ei niinkään syyttävä. Tokihan hän tietää itse oman vaikutuksensa, aikuinen ihminen. Ehkä jopa ymmärtää, että se vaikuttaa minuunkin.

_Apua. Onko se niin ilmiselvää?_

Puren huultani ja samalla partaani ja joudun lopulta sylkemään vaivihkaa karvoja suustani. Eipä sillä, jos Fleuria ei yhdistettäisi niin vahvasti Billiin, tekisin mieluusti lähempää tuttavuutta hänen kanssaan, veela tai ei.

_Ehkä Fleur lähtisi kanssani elokuviin? Isä vei minut kerran, koulun alkamisen kunniaksi. En muista tapahtumista paljoakaan, mutta sen jälkeen halusin vuosikaudet käyttää ainoastaan kullanvärisiä bikinejä._

"Olet oikeassa", hän kuiskaa viimein. "Lähdetään."

Ehkä hänen äänensä on hitusen aiempaa voimakkaampi tai kenties syynä on vaalean käden pilkahtaminen vällyjen välistä ( _kenties veela-ainetta erittyi hetken ajan enemmän ilmaan, en voi tietää, miten se vaikuttaa, nukuin kaikki alkemiatunnit_ ). Joka tapauksessa naapuripöydän poika nousee jaloilleen. Sitten useammatkin tuolinjalat riipivät lankkulattiasta likakokkareita ympäri juottolaa. Ilmiö on kaikessa karmeudessaan huvittava, se täytyy myöntää. Joukko velhoja ja jokunen noitakin kerääntyy löyhästi pöytämme ympärille nenät ilmassa kuin haistellen jotain, mitä eivät aivan tarkalleen saa nenäkarvoihinsa asti. Jonkinlaisen aistin varassa he kuitenkin tiivistyvät aina vain lähemmäs, kunnes eräs noita aloittaa.

"Minut on valittu Miss Alruunaksi jo toista vuotta peräkkäin!"

"Hah! Sinulla on syylä kielessäkin. Minä sen sijaan voitin Me Noitien hurmaavimman hymyn kolmena vuonna putkeen!" Toinen noita kiilaa ensimmäisen edelle tuijottaen toiveikkaana valepukuista Tonksia. Noidalla on syylä omassakin nenänpäässään ja se vetää miltei vertoja karvaiselle luomelle hänen kaulassaan.

"Minä olen niin vahva, että puristan kivestä vettä!" hintelä ukko huikkaa työntyessään esiin takarivistä.

"Et saanut eilen tikkaa heitetyksi tauluun asti", partainen velho vähättelee ja työntää ukon syrjään. "Minä puolestani olen niin viisas, että Dumbledore kysyy minulta alati neuvoja!"

"Vähät Dumbledoresta, minä kuulun Voldemortin lähipiiriin!" näppylänaamainen nuorimies karjuu keskeltä väkijoukkoa.

Jähmetyn aloilleni. Vilkaisen Fleuria, mutta hän puistaa päätään hennosti. Niin, totta. Veelan edessä harvoin kerrotaan totuuksia, vain kehuskellaan ja leuhkitaan. Mutta entä jos tällä kertaa kehussa on totuuden siemen? Yritän ojentaa kaulaani nähdäkseni puhujan, mutta en ennätä edes nousta ylös penkiltä, kun tlv-yksikkö rynnistää sisään.

"Taikaministeriön ratsia, pysykää aloillanne. Kädet pois taskuista!"

Syntyy yleinen mellakka.

Tunnistan yksiköstä suurimman osan, mukana on Kent, Bugginson ja Ria, mutta on myös pari outoa. Mietin kuumeisesti, mitä minun pitäisi tehdä. Aurorilätkääni näyttämällä saan meidät tietysti heti tilanteesta pois, mutta sitä riskiä en voi ottaa. Minut voitaisiin yhdistää Kiltaan, ehkä jopa Voldemortiin! Toffee on ollut äärimmäisen vainoharhainen eikä Rymistyir ole jäänyt pekkaa pahemmaksi. Joutuisin seurantaan nopeammin kuin haisku löytää kaljuunan.

Paniikkini ennättää nousta korkeampiin sfääreihin, kunnes Fleur nousee seisomaan ja ottaa ohjat käsiinsä. Hän viittaa yksikön johtajan lähemmäs.

_Kädet pois taskuista!_

Meidän käsiemme sijainnilla ei näytä olevan vaikutusta. Yksikön johtaja, Benny Frieman, tulee aivan liki Fleuria täysin ohjesäännön vastaisesti. Fleur raottaa hieman huntuaan ja kuiskaa Bennyn korvaan muutaman sanan.

_Pahuksen Benny. Saisi Fleur kuiskata minunkin korvaani ihan mitä haluaa, milloin haluaa, miten usein haluaa. Tarjoudun siltä siunaamalta hetkeltä elinikäiseksi kokovartalokorvaksi hänen ruusunnuppusuulleen ja pehmeälle, kostealle hengitykselleen._

Pudistelen päätäni. Hitto, olin jälleen vähällä lipsua.

"Nämä druidit eivät ole ne joita etsimme", Benny ilmoittaa ja tekee Fleurille kunniaa. Täytyy muistaa piikitellä Bennyä seuraavassa ryhmäpalaverissa korskeasta ja ammattitaidottomasta käytöksestä.

Onneksi Fleur on meidän puolellamme.

Viileä ulkoilma räväyttää aistini teräviksi. Tartun Fleuria kädestä ja vedän hänet sivukujalle, ennen kuin Benny saa järkensä jälleen luistamaan ja lähettää partion meidän peräämme. Fleur taipuu ohjailuuni mukisematta.

"Sepä oli lähellä", mutisen ja vilkaisen nurkan taakse. Ketään ei näy.

"Se oli 'urjan jännittävää!" Fleur sanoo hurmaantuneella äänellä. Hän kuorii vaatekerrokset pois ja heilauttaa hopeaiset hiuksensa vapaaksi.

_Isä meidän ja ave maria, Merlinin pöksyt ja Morgainen tissivako!_

Olen jäykkänä kuin rautakanki ja housuissani on toinen mokoma. Partakarvani tutisevat ja silmäni aivan taatusti pian pullahtavat ulos. Fleur suorii kaikessa rauhassa kutrejaan ja hymyilee yhä innostuneena. Nuolaisen huuliani.

_Jos nuolaisisinkin Fleurin huulia? Ehkä nekin ovat kuivat? On täysin perusteltua auttaa työpariaan pitämään ihon kosteudesta huolta varsinkin tällaisena kirpeänä syysiltana._

"Fleur, minä..." aloitan ja tartun häntä käsivarresta.

Hän kääntää huikaisevan sinisten silmiensä katseen minuun, ja sisälläni roihahtaa.

Fleurin silmät suurenevat ja hän... voi hemmetti, hän _nuolaisee huuliaan_ hitaasti ja riettaasti.

_Ehkä riettaus on vain omassa päässäni, ehkä Fleurin iho on vain kuivunut ja rohtunut ja..._

Fleur laskee kätensä housujeni etumukselle, suoraan sinne, missä jo pullistelen intoani.

_Oli se riettautta._

"Oh, Tonks", hän livertää ja sivelee kapeilla sormillaan minua housukankaan läpi. "En ole koskaan tehnyt sitä naisen kanssa. En edes sellaisen, jolla on miehen ulkomuoto."

"En minäkään", kähähdän. Totta puhuen olen miltei unohtanut, miten puhutaan.

Puristan Fleurin käsivartta tovin, kunnes käytän tilaisuutta hyväkseni ja livautan käteni hänen paidanhelmansa alle, aivan kuin hetki sitten unelmoin. Hänen ihonsa on pehmeämpi kuin kuvittelin ja se värisee sormieni alla kuin lepattava perhonen.

Hamuan hänen huuliaan omillani, ja hän kirahtaa karkeaa partaani. Hieron sillä hänen kaulaansakin, mutta päädyn lopulta takaisin huulille. Hänen kielensä hieroo omaani ja suutelemme voihkeen lävitse. Fleur on koko vartalollaan vastassa, ja vaikka omani on oudon mallinen, se on kuitenkin omani.

_Älä anna tämän olla unta._

"Oh, Tonks, nai minua! Juuri tässä!"

Päässäni räjähtää.

Vedän Fleurin käden otteeseeni ja työnnyn häntä vasten. Huohotan märkiä sanoja hänen kaulaansa ja kaappaan hänen jalkansa käsikoukkuun, pusken vasten hänen häpyään.

_Mmmppgglblblblgggaaaahhhh!_

Kuja on pimeä ja hiljainen, kunnes vedän hänen pikkuhousunsa syrjään ja työnnän kämmeneni märkään vakoon. Fleur vaikeroi, kun tutkin hänen poimujaan, pyörittelen sormiani ja silitän pitkin vedoin.

"Luulin, että sinä ja Bill..." saan sanottua.

"Bill ymmärtää kyllä, 'än on... 'yvin... avoin..."

"Yhtä avoin kuin sinä?"

Työnnän sormeni Fleurin sisään. Hänen hiuksensa heijastavat valoa ja suunsa suipistuu ympyräiseksi. Posket rusottavat ja povi kohoilee kiihtyneen hengityksen myötä.

_Jos osaisin maalata, maalaisin hänet juuri tuollaisena. Ripustaisin taulun seinälle ja katselisin sitä joka aamu herätessäni. Samalla kun hieroisin itseni orgasmiin. Fleuria katsellen._

Pyöräytän peukaloani liukkaan klitoriksen ympäri, ja Fleur parahtaa. Teen sen uudestaan ja uudestaan. Kierrän huppua ja koukistan sormiani, jotka soljuvat yhä hänen sisällään. Minun on pakko suudella häntä uudelleen.

Fleur avaa housuni ja vetää kaluni ulos.

_Penis. Minulla on penis. Kyrpä, joka seisoo ja hyväjumalataivaassa on niin kova, että tekee kipeää, ei kai se vain mene rikk... MERLINPARATKOON TUON NAISEN KÄTTÄ!_

Ehkä Fleur aavistaa menevänsä äärirajoille, sillä hän ponnistaa pitelemälläni jalalla minusta tukea ja vie varsin muhkean elimeni jalkojensa väliin. Tartun häntä lanteista, sillä kättäni ei selkeästi enää tarvita entisessä hommassaan, ja työnnyn hänen sisäänsä.

Ensin turpea pää, puristus, taktinen vetäytyminen, _tähtiä silmien takana, koko sukupuu välähtää_ , uudelleen sisään, _Fleurin kirahdus, hampaat korvalehdellä_ , takaisin, vauhtia ja kotijuoksu. Olen hänen sisällään, puristuksissa. Voisin jäädä tähän ikuiseksi ajaksi, mutta kun vetäydyn jälleen, puristus ja liike yhdistettyinä tuntuu niin paljon paremmalta. Alan ymmärtää, miksi miehet haluavat tehdä tätä niin usein. Hyvältä se tuntuu tietysti toisellakin puolen, sen verran muistan kokeiluistani ja voin helposti päätellä Fleurin vaikerruksesta, sormien puristuksesta sekä vaativista lanteista, jotka tuota pikaa imaisevat minut takaisin ja takaisin.

Rytmi on molemmille käsittämätöntä. En voi muistaa, mikä tuli "sisään" jälkeen (saattoi olla "ulos"), mutta hankaus ja paine ja kosteus ja paikka ja tilanne. Jopa läheisen roskalavan haju, koska se tarkoittaa, että nyt vain oli _pakko_ , koska halu oli niin suuri.

"Tonks, sinun partasi..."

Havahdun siihen, ettei partani ole ainoa, joka on kadonnut. Hankaus on muuttunut erilaiseksi, hieman vaikeaksi ja kulmikkaaksi. Puristusta ei ole enää lainkaan.

_Hitto._

Yritän keskittyä, mutta pääni on tyhjää täynnä. Hiukseni sojottavat kaikesta kiihkosta, jota sisälläni on. Olen kuin räjähtämäisilläni voimaa, mutta laukaisin on epäkunnossa.

Vaihdan hieman asentoa. Fleurin reisi on sopivassa kulmassa, käteni sujahtaa takaisin hänen sisäänsä, kaksi sormea näin ensi alkuun.

_Ahh, rytmi. Tällaistako se oli._

Fleurille kelpaavat jäljelle jääneet, ihka-aidot ulokkeeni. Hän kovertaa kielellään kaulaani, näykkii korvalehteäni ja on jotenkin saanut kätensä paitani alle. Hän nipistää kovettunutta nänniäni ja ulvaisen ääneen. Kipu singahtaa suoraan jalkojeni väliin ja tärisen Fleuria vasten orgasmini hyökyessä yli.

Fleur puskee vasten sormiani ja älyän jatkaa sitä, mitä olin tekemässä, ennen kuin hän imaisi vähäisetkin ajatukset päästäni. Sormeni ovat rystysiä myöten hänen sisällään ja peukaloni tanssii villisti hänen klitoriksellaan.

"Nyt, nyt! _Merde_!" Fleur sopertaa ja jännittyy käsivarsillani kireäksi viulunkieleksi.

Jatkan ja jatkan ja hän tärähtelee pitkään laukeamisensa jälkihehkuissa. Hiljennän hiukan tahtia ja vedän lopulta sormeni ulos hänen sisältään. Käteni ovat kuin keitettyä spagettia, ja minun on pakko tiputtaa hänet omien jalkojensa varaan.

Fleurin kaula on kostea. Mietin asiaa monta sekuntia, kunnes tajuan, että kosteus johtuu minusta. Olen käytännössä kuolannut hänen kaulansa märäksi. Ja nainut hänen reitensä märäksi.

Melkoinen väijypari.


End file.
